


Silk and Spilled Coffee

by IncandescentAntelope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Office, Butt Plugs, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Clothed Sex, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, I'm not even remotely sorry, Katsuki Yuuri in Lingerie, Lawyer Viktor Nikiforov, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Safewords, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Suit Kink, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, Yuuri is his secretary/legal aide, this is a very self-indulgent fic, this is the story of how Yuuri loses his virginity to his boss on his desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: Based on a prompt I saw on Twitter a few months ago:Can we get a Secretary AU? I wanna see lawyer Viktor spank his hot secretary Yuuri...





	Silk and Spilled Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to all my friends who helped with and beta-d this fic!  
> [Lauriana25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriana25)  
> [fuzzycatsandgoofyhats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats/pseuds/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats)  
> [mnad96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnad96)
> 
> and everyone who voted on Twitter for the color of Yuuri's panties. (hint hint follow me [ @IAtheAuthor](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor))

“Nikiforov-san?” that caramelly voice drifted in through the cracked door, pulling the lawyer from his stack of case files. That voice nearly melted him to a puddle every time it danced into his ear, soft and smooth like Belgian chocolate and liquid fire in his veins like a stiff whiskey. And the way his soft accent wrapped around his name… a chill ran down the length of his spine. 

Viktor spent more time than was professionally appropriate thinking about his lips, the way they had trailed down his throat when the younger man had gotten properly drunk at the corporate Christmas party a few months prior. His usually reserved and buttoned-up secretary had nearly drowned in champagne and challenged the poor intern to a dance-off, stripped down to his briefs, his tie wrapped around his head, a delicious blush painting his cheeks… Viktor’s head was quickly swimming in torrid thoughts of the Japanese man’s body and the shapes he had made with it as they danced. Truth be told, he hadn’t been able to think about anything but that, the soft breaths against his cheek, and how hard it had been to turn down his request to _‘take me home, Nikiforov-saaaaaaaaan!’._

Yuuri had kept his distance since then, and Viktor didn’t blame him. But he couldn’t afford a scandal, no matter how delicious and soft his secretary looked in his plush cashmere sweaters, no matter how utterly _squeezable_ his ass looked in those dark grey slacks. Viktor raked his hand through his hair with an exasperated sigh, pushing back the thoughts of Yuuri’s-

“Nikiforov-san?” Viktor startled at the sound of Yuuri’s voice immediately before his desk, his steps had been so quiet he hadn’t noticed the man enter. His hair was a perfectly messy and soft mop of ebony, draping just over his eyebrows and the blue rims of his glasses. Yuuri was dressed beautifully again today, a dark blue sweater draped just loosely enough around his chest and arms to disguise what most people considered to be 'too much’, but Viktor was perfectly content to imagine touching, exploring, _kissing_ … in spare quiet moments in the office. (And at home. And in bed at night. More often than not. Almost every night, to be honest.)

This sweater, though, Viktor hadn’t seen before. The neckline dipped a bit lower than the others. Viktor felt his mouth going dry at the sight of that tiniest hint of vanilla collarbone, the cream-colored column of his throat so perfectly bare and begging to be kissed and maybe bitten? Viktor mused before clearing his throat.

“Yes, Yuuri?” Viktor spoke, his voice still sounding rough and gravelly, despite the attempt to disguise it.

“I was just wondering if you had reviewed your caseload for next week? I sent it this morning, but I haven’t h-heard back from you.” Yuuri stumbled a bit on the word, a small, caught breath light and airy in his throat. Viktor couldn’t take his eyes off those pink lips, hopelessly focused on the plush swell of the lower and the arching bow of the upper, stifling a hitched breath as Yuuri pulled the lower into his mouth and worried it gently between his teeth. “Was there a problem with the email?”

“No, not at all. I did receive that, yes, Yuuri. My apologies for not replying.” Viktor returned with tight lips, thanking himself for not standing, as his slacks had become a bit… tight. “Everything looks to be in order, thank you.” He continued when Yuuri remained silent, his eyes nervously darting around the office. This wasn't like him. _Why was Yuuri so nervous?_

“Okay, I’m glad, Nikiforov-san. Is there anything else I can do for you at the moment?” Yuuri returned with a slight bow, something that always made Viktor’s heart throb. A thousand not-safe-for-work suggestions flashed across Viktor’s mind as he shook his head gently.

“Not that I can think of. Unless you’d like to get some fresh coffee for us? I think mine’s gone cold.” Viktor tried to laugh, the sound of it stilted and forced as it fell from his lips. He reached for the paper cup that Yuuri had left on his desk that morning, a caramel macchiato, as always. A slight miscalculation sent the half-full cup to the floor, spilling its lukewarm contents on Viktor’s desk, the carpet, and a splash on his Italian leather shoe. “ _Blyad,_ not the shoe…” Viktor growled under his breath as he stooped to wipe away the spilled coffee.

“I’ll get paper towel.” Yuuri replied and ran from the office, the lawyer too busy mopping up the spilled coffee to savor the sight of Yuuri’s rear bouncing away down the hall.

 _“Smooth, Nikiforov. Excellent job.”_ he scolded himself in Russian, soaking up what he could of the mess with a handful of tissues. His shoe and the surface of his desk were satisfactorily clean when Yuuri reappeared with an armful of paper towel. “Thank you. I think I can manage-”

“No, please, allow me.” Yuuri interrupted, blushing and avoiding Viktor’s eye. “It’s my fault, after all. Don’t let me bother you.” the Japanese man pushed his sleeves to his elbows, shifted to his knees and began soaking up the spilled coffee. Viktor swallowed the lump in his throat, not daring to argue with the sight of Yuuri on his knees. He peeled his eyes away, turning his attention to his computer and the forgotten case file on his desk, but all of it looked like gibberish compared to the knowledge that his secretary, his incredibly distracting secretary, was kneeling on the floor. Viktor’s mind easily substituted Yuuri’s position with something else entirely, those pink lips wrapped around him, or that wet mouth open and panting his name, his back arching and bowing as he-

“Alright, I think it’s dry enough now, the cleaning crew will steam clean it tonight after hours and it never happened.” Yuuri stood, tossing the used paper towel in the bin behind Viktor’s desk.

“Thank you, Yuuri. I appreciate your hard work. I- is your phone ringing?” Viktor asked as a low vibrating sound filled his ears, checking his own cell phone. 

“No? I left it at my desk.” Yuuri answered quickly, his eyes glued to the floor.

“Oh, I thought I heard buzzing. Maybe I’ve finally lost it, all these eminent domain suits are killing me.” Viktor laughed jovially as he met Yuuri’s eye, the sight of those supple cheeks flushing the color of rosebuds nearly taking his breath away. “And without Chris here to split the caseload, it’s been a nightmare. Just me to handle it all.” He raked a hand through his hair as a terrible but persistent thought settled in Viktor’s dirty mind, the way Yuuri seemed to squirm under his attention, the blush, the sound. Was he? 

_Yuuri?_

“Yuuri, do you hear that?” Viktor ventured to ask, his heart in his throat.

“Hear wh-what, Nikiforov-san?” Yuuri stammered, quickly averting his eyes from Viktor’s, the Russian man’s breath hitching at the sound of his name in this context, even if he was wrong and might be seeing a sexual harassment suit cross his desk soon enough. He kept his distance. If Yuuri was… Viktor swallowed thickly at the half-formed thought, then he would come to him. Viktor turned in his chair, a finger pressed to his lips. 

“I think you know what I’m talking about, Yuuuuuuri.” 

Viktor's mouth went dry as Yuuri blushed again, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly. “Do I?” Yuuri's voice took a teasing lilt, something dark and sweet on Viktor's tongue. It was so deliciously unexpected, his usually timid assistant had flushed bright red when Chris snaked an arm around his waist, whispering his borderline inappropriate jokes like a secret. 

Those pink cheeks, those doe brown eyes… they kept secrets that Viktor ached to uncover, to pull out of him through those soft lips.

He wanted, needed more. 

“I think you do. Why don’t we compare notes, Yuuri?” the lawyer slowly stood and made his move with languid, slinking movements. He could feel Yuuri's heavy amber eyes on him, leaning easily against the wall, his lower lip between his teeth. 

“I’d love to, Nikiforov-san.” Yuuri breathed, slowly enunciating every syllable with wet, pink lips begging to be made red, to be kissed and sucked on and tugged at with teeth. Viktor’s teeth. No one else's.

“You know, Yuuri, it’s a behavior infraction to be doing anything _lewd_ in the office…” Viktor groaned as he leaned over Yuuri’s frame, bracketing that raven hair and vanilla flesh between his hands. 

“Mmmmn-”

“So you don't deny it?” Viktor groaned as he leaned down, his breath ghosting the soft line of Yuuri's jaw, his ear catching that tiny hitched gasp. “And I thought you were a paragon of virtue, Yuuuuuri.” Viktor purred low in his throat, his chest began to heave at the tempting scent of his shampoo so close to his nose. 

“Maybe you haven’t been looking _close enough._ ” Yuuri replied, and Viktor pulled away, feeling an eyebrow arch up in amusement. Yuuri's amber eyes flashed hungrily up at the lawyer as he wrapped a hand around the slippery silk of his tie and pulled. Hard. 

Two pairs of lips met in a flurry of huffed breath and swallowed moans as a month of torrid fantasies sparked to life under Viktor’s touch, the grip on his tie not relenting. Viktor grazed his plump lower lip with his teeth, earning a hot gasp against his mouth and Yuuri let his mouth fall open wider. The taller man groaned as their kiss deepened, his tongue tasting subpar office coffee mingling with the taste of Yuuri’s toothpaste. 

Their bodies were still so painfully distant, Viktor keeping his arms spread against the wall around Yuuri’s head. Yuuri’s free hand remained splayed against the wall behind him, the other… so firmly pulled Viktor in. It was utterly exhilarating to be _controlled_ like this. He wanted to inch closer, to press Yuuri against the wall with his body, feel his soft curves for himself.

Yuuri moaned a soft _’mmmmnf...’_ and Viktor greedily drank up the noise, returning with a groan of Yuuri's name as he pulled a lip between his teeth. Before Viktor registered the movement, Yuuri's finger had hooked into the belt loop of his trousers and pulled his pelvis forward, collapsing against him with a soft gasp. Yuuri's eyelashes fluttered when Viktor slotted a knee between his legs. He felt it then, the hum of _something_ vibrating between Yuuri’s legs. _Gods above, this man was going to be the end of him._ And he’d gladly let it happen. 

Viktor could feel Yuuri, warm and twitching against his thigh, along with the buzzing vibration that had sank into his bones. He knew there was no going back now, not with his very obvious erection pressed against Yuuri's hip. Not with Yuuri's lips slotted with his, huffing soft, quick breaths against his cheek.

“N-Nikiforov-sssan-” Yuuri began to mumble, his hips slowly rolling against Viktor's knee, grinding into his thigh.

“Viktor, please. Please call me Viktor.” the older man panted wetly against Yuuri's mouth, his hands still so carefully clinging to the wall above his head, he had to wait, he couldn't touch. Not yet. 

“Viktoooorr… y-you have a client…” Yuuri gasped, “They'll be here in t-ten mmmmmmminutes.” Viktor groaned as he pulled away, remembering and cursing his past self for scheduling an consultation so late in the afternoon on a Friday. He regretted his decision to impossible extent as his tie slid through relaxed fingers. The taller man cast his gaze back down to Yuuri, his cheeks flushed red as blood roses, his chest rising and falling erratically. How could Viktor turn away now? Why did his next appointment need to come in? Didn’t they know he had important business to attend to, in pressing his deliciously attractive assistant to the wall and kissing him breathless?

 _“Goddamnit, Chris, why did you need to go on vacation **this** week?”_ Viktor swore under his breath as he tried to smooth his hair back into place, that perfect flip of silver over his forehead. Yuuri did the same, raking his hands through his hair and sighing shakily. Those amber eyes blinked slowly, undoubtedly pushing away the same heady arousal that had coiled in Viktor’s core. Neither of them said anything for a thick, heated moment as heart rates and breathing slowed.

“Yuuri… I…” 

“You talk a lot. Let me just show you something instead?” Yuuri asked softly, pressing a finger to the center of Viktor’s lip, silencing him quite effectively. He pursed his lips just enough, leaving a kiss on Yuuri’s fingerprint, enjoying the way that soft mouth curled up in a smile, two shadowy dimples appearing in the rosy curves of his cheeks. “Your hand, please.”

Viktor obeyed wordlessly, setting his right hand in Yuuri’s extended left. From this vantage, nearly directly above him, Viktor noticed the bump of something under his sweater, a strap? A thin line of something running over the cap of his shoulder. The soft cashmere of his sweater was tugged ever-so-slightly to the right as Yuuri slid Viktor’s fingertips beneath the neckline.

Yuuri’s skin was warm and soft under Viktor’s touch, and the arousal that had finally been quelled roared back to the surface when his touch found something... unexpected under that dark blue sweater. _Silk?_

“What is-” Viktor stumbled over his words again, unable to coordinate anything even remotely coherent as Yuuri pressed his finger to his lips again. 

“After you sort out the Walters’ estate,” Yuuri purred as he withdrew Viktor’s hand, “You’ll find out.” The Japanese man ran a finger along the jut of Viktor’s jaw, pressing against his mouth that was definitely hanging open. His teeth clacked together and Yuuri chuckled, a bright, silvery thing that sounded like Heaven’s chorus. “Oh. By the way. My safeword is _cranberry_.” 

Viktor tried to think of anything to say, any suave or cheeky comment to make about his sudden turnabout, but it all disappeared like dust in the wind when Yuuri pecked a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth and sauntered back out of the office, casting a wink over his shoulder as he pulled the door shut behind him.

 _“Hi, Mrs. Walters. Nice to see you.”_ Yuuri’s voice drifted through the walls as he greeted the client waiting outside the door. He hadn’t even heard the door bells chime. _”Mr. Nikiforov will see you in just a moment.”_

Their entire meeting could have been about a lost diamond or an international bank heist, pink poodles or a goddamn dust bunny under the couch growing legs and eating the woman’s chihuahua. Viktor spent the entire consultation suppressing a half-hard erection as thoughts of Yuuri kept resurfacing, of what exactly was vibrating between his legs, of the hard line of him pressing against his thigh, the soft, gasping way he had said his name.

The thoughts were nearly unbearable as their time finally ended, the lawyer nearly jumping out of his chair to usher the elderly woman out. He said his goodbye to the widow in his usual way, with a placid smile and an understanding pat on the arm as an apology for her strife. No one enjoyed spending time in a lawyer’s office. Well… maybe one person did. The person that waited for a few moments after his clients left. The person that stalked back into the room with a sway of those wide hips, like he knew he had Viktor on the hook. And dear god, was he on Yuuri’s hook.

“I had no idea you were so cruel, Yuuri…” Viktor groaned as the door clicked shut. 

“Cruel? Me?” Yuuri cooed as he crossed the room. He swayed his hips as he walked, the rhythm he set with his body was addicting, and Viktor would never stop needing more. “Never.” Yuuri bit his lip with a wicked grin, pushing his glasses up past his forehead and off, his ebony hair sweeping up as he did so. He set the blue frames gently on the massive mahogany desk in the middle of the room, catching Viktor's surely hungry stare. How could he look away?

Yuuri was magnetic, everything seemed to spin around his axis and nothing else. And now that Viktor had been blessed with just a little taste… he needed more. Yuuri resumed his coy position from before, leaning back against the wall with a cocked hip. Viktor watched the hungry amber of the younger man’s eyes flick down at increasingly obvious tent in his slacks, the buzzing the only sound in the room. Viktor could have sworn it was getting louder.

"Yuuuuuri. You're very obviously in violation of more than a few employee conduct codes." Viktor nearly choked on the words as Yuuri wrapped his fist in his tie again, pulling him closer, their foreheads pressing together.

"Mmmn, and?” Yuuri purred, Viktor huffed a short succession of breaths that were far too quick to be healthy, his tongue felt thick and heavy in his mouth. “What's my punishment, Nikiforov-san?"

“I suppose that depends on the crime, don’t you think so?” Viktor smiled crookedly when Yuuri's amber eyes were blown wide, nearly wholly occluded by black pupil in the shadow he was casting over him. “It depends on how _severe_ the infraction is… wouldn't you agree?” The Russian tipped Yuuri's chin up with his finger. He saw the quiver in that plump lower lip and it took every ounce of strength not to tug on it with his teeth. “Turn around.”

"W-what?" Yuuri stammered, tearing his eyes away from Viktor's mouth, though Viktor wished he would keep staring as he said every filthy thing he'd been imagining saying to the younger man, every fantasy and late-night imagining.

Viktor wrapped a hand around Yuuri's waist, teasing at the hem of his sweater as he cupped the fleshy globe of his ass, revelling at the sharp gasp that flew from his assistant's lips. He felt the buzzing, so deliciously close to his fingertips. He had left it going all that time. Viktor grinned wolfishly. "Turn. Around."

Yuuri made a sound that tasted like champagne, something between a moan and a purr, when he quickly twisted around, pressing his hips up and back. Viktor savored every hitched breath as he ran his hands over the clothed curve of Yuuri’s ass, his wide hips and plush thighs.

“I love this view… I've been simply staring for too long, don't you think?” Viktor mused with a voice thick as honey, his fingers finding the buckle of Yuuri’s belt. Yuuri began what was probably a teasing remark over his shoulder, but was interrupted by his own yelp as Viktor tugged, and Yuuri's trousers pooled around his ankles. 

_“Der'mo…”_ Viktor gasped at the sight that met him, a pair of light blue lacy boyshorts spread over his cheeks, a crosshatching of black fishnets crawling up his thighs and calves. “God, Yuuri, you minx.” Viktor breathed as he ran trembling hands up and down his legs, gently plucking at the strings of the fishnets as he fell to his knees. “Wearing this to work… you'll get another for that…” Viktor murmured as his fingers traced the silvery-pink scars on his cheeks and thighs. 

“Ano-hother?” Yuuri gasped as Viktor pressed a wet kiss to the curl of his left asscheek. 

“Mmmhmmmm.” Viktor hummed as he toyed with the scalloped hem of the panties, sliding slender fingers between the material and Yuuri's heated flesh. “Another spank.” 

“S-spank? Another?” Yuuri asked with a soft, hissing breath as Viktor's hands wandered under the soft dark blue of his sweater.

“You already asked that, Yuuri.” Viktor smirked as his fingers found their prize, the cool kiss of satin wrapped around his stomach. “Now what… is… this?” Yuuri keened as Viktor stood to full height, pulling that soft sweater up and over Yuuri’s head. 

The garment did not disappoint. Pale blue satin wrapped around Yuuri’s plush middle, clinging to his curves like it was made just for him. A trim of black lace laid at every hem and Viktor’s mouth was watering already.

“Spin for me, beautiful. Let me see.” Viktor whispered hoarsely, taking a step back to see the entire picture of Yuuri, so salaciously dressed, leaned against the wall of his office. The satin hugged his form in every good and perfect way; Viktor could have wept for how Yuuri looked up at him through those ebony lashes, his amber eyes blown wide with want. 

“Do you like it?” Yuuri asked softly as he turned in a slow circle, pulling his lower lip into his mouth like he had been practicing, like he had been privy to every one of Viktor’s fantasies. The Russian could only nod mutely, his throat suddenly too dry to speak. Yuuri chuckled, a dark, honeyed thing that sank into Viktor’s core like a gulp of whiskey. “Speechless? The great Viktor Nikiforov, orator and arguer, speechless.” Yuuri teased as he stepped out of his trousers, now rumpled on the ground. He quickly peeled his dress shoes and socks off, leaving him barefoot on the carpet that had previously hosted spilled coffee.

Viktor finally gained control of his voice with a sharp cough. “And what’s this that I’ve been hearing buzzing all day, hm?” 

“Why don't you find out?” Yuuri crooned in his ear, pulling the lobe of it into his mouth and nibbling gently. Viktor groaned at the sensation, the sound of his wet lips so close to his ear. The younger man wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling their bodies flush together. 

“Don’t m-mind if I do.” Viktor stuttered as he guided Yuuri away from the wall and toward his desk, quickly thanking himself for clearing away the mountains of case files when the client had arrived earlier. The massive mahogany desk would serve his intentions perfectly. “Bend over for me. I’d like to examine the evidence, Yuuri.” Viktor said in his best imitation of himself in a courtroom, something that made Yuuri snort a laugh.

“How very professional of you, Nikiforov-san.” Yuuri taunted, bending over, resting his stomach and chest against Viktor’s desk, folding his arms and setting them under his chin. It was a sin, the way Yuuri looked, bent over his desk, wearing silk and lace, his ass up in the air. The lawyer almost expected to be woken by his morning alarm at any moment, all of this nearly too good to be true. “Are you going to take a look or not, Viktor?” Yuuri asked, his brows furrowed.

“So bossy…” Viktor breathed when nothing quick or witty came to mind. Viktor made a show of unbuttoning his cufflinks, setting the glittery, golden trinkets in the small bowl on his desk. Yuuri’s shaky exhale didn’t go unnoticed by the lawyer, his eyes fluttering up and back, his mouth hanging slightly open as he rolled up his crisp, white sleeves. He winked, putting on the air of composure he was so used to, despite his hands still slightly shaking. 

Viktor set himself behind Yuuri, carefully running a hand over the swell of his right asscheek, he could feel the tremble in Yuuri’s muscle too, he could hear the small gasp that fell from his lips. Viktor bit his lip against the moan that wanted to come out, instead choosing to focus on sliding those fishnets down over his rosy ass. He hooked his pointer fingers into the band of the tights and tugged; gentle diamond-shaped shadows were left behind in Yuuri’s skin, a whisper of a reminder that he had been wearing these all day. 

“You’re forgetting something…” Yuuri teased, wiggling his hips adorably. Viktor gave his rear a playful swat, not hard enough to sting, just hard enough for a warning. And a promise. Yuuri gasped at the sudden smack.

“No, I’m not.” Viktor assured him, toying with the hem of the panties. “Be patient.” Yuuri squeaked as Viktor ran his fingers under the outside edge, gently kneading at the warm flesh. “Let’s see what’s been making all this noise.” Viktor hummed thoughtfully, playing the part of the investigator perfectly. He gently, ever-so-gently slid the soft blue lace down over Yuuri’s rear, more shadowy indents were left behind. He just pulled enough to reveal his cheeks, leaving everything else perfectly in place, his cock still trapped against his hip in the confines of the lacy fabric. “Wow, Yuuri…” Viktor sighed as he squeezed and kneaded, soft breaths falling from Yuuri’s mouth.

“V-Viktor…” His name sounded like velvet spoken from those lips, in that voice, hazy with want. Viktor made a soft, questioning noise in his throat. 

“Yes, Yuuri?” He purred, watching goosebumps spread down the young man’s back and arms. 

“Th-the… toy…” Yuuri said, in a voice so soft it felt like a breath.

“The toy?” Viktor asked gently, cocking his head to the side like his pet poodle did. “What toy?” Yuuri’s eyes rolled back at the playful teasing, a sight that had Viktor twitching in his slacks. “Oooooh, this toy?” Viktor asked as he pulled Yuuri’s cheeks apart, finding the flared base of a plug nestled against his skin. The black silicone rumbled away even louder now that it was exposed to the air, and Yuuri whined as Viktor pressed a tiny button in the base marked with a **+**. 

_“HHhhhahhh…”_ Yuuri moaned as it sounded like the vibrations intensified. “V-V-Viiiiiktorr…” 

“Does that feel nice, Yuuuuuuri? Is it fucking you good?” Viktor moaned between gritted teeth. He was so close to ending the fun and pulling out the vibrating toy and fucking him into his desk. _Not yet._ Viktor wrapped two fingers around the flared base of the plug and tugged gently, pulling it against Yuuri’s pink hole, watching with hungry eyes as his body swallowed it up again when he let go, taking the buzzing toy back in with almost no resistance.

“Th-that, keep g-going…” Yuuri panted raggedly, his hips rolling with Viktor’s movement with the toy. Viktor clicked that little plus button again, Yuuri’s moans kicked up into a new register entirely, shifting into a high-pitched whine garbled with Japanese. 

“I had no idea my Yuuri would be this dirty.” Viktor moaned as he tugged on the toy, fucking Yuuri with it, coaxing those needy cries from his mouth. Sooner than Viktor expected, Yuuri was barely breathing, just moaning and begging for _more_ in multiple languages. Viktor could see his climax approaching in the way his shoulders had tensed, his spine bowed. 

“Wearing all this to work, a vibrator in your ass, just waiting to waltz in here and seduce me? God, Yuuri. So dirty. I love it!” Viktor growled and Yuuri shrieked as he pulled the toy from between his cheeks, withdrawing the thick length of black silicone from inside him. “This definitely deserves at least five…”

“God, yes pl-please, spank me!” Yuuri cried, thrusting his hips backward, arching his spine, presenting himself to Viktor in the most beautiful display he had ever seen, ever would see, ever wanted to see. 

“Ready?” Viktor huffed, barely controlling the urge to drop trou and finish what he started. Yuuri whimpered some variation of _’yes, now, ready, please’_ , and Viktor bit his lip as he brought the flat of his right hand down over Yuuri's soft cheek, hard.

 _“Yess!”_ Yuuri yelped as Viktor immediately landed another sharp blow, the crack of flesh on flesh bounced across the office. “ _Hai_ , pleasemore, plee-heeeaase!” Yuuri sobbed and Viktor barely contained a growling moan of his own as another smack rang out. Yuuri's chest was beginning to heave, his body writhed under Viktor's hands and his breaths came faster and harsher.

“Two more.” Viktor ground out, “Harder?” Yuuri moaned his ‘yes’ so loudly and with such fervor that Viktor briefly worried they'd be heard by their neighbors across the hall. 

Yuuri screamed properly when Viktor's hand fell the fourth time, even harder than before. Just the sound of it hurt his ears. He pulled back to see a perfect, red handprint marking Yuuri's left asscheek and moaned deep in his chest as he made another to match it. Viktor’s skin turned inside out at the sound Yuuri made when his hand made contact the fifth time. He wished he could bottle it and keep it forever; a stranged, delirious version of his name that he had only heard Yuuri say once.

_“V-Viktoruu!”_

Viktor's breaths escaped in quick, shuddering succession, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he rubbed the heated, pinked flesh of Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri said nothing for a few moments, simply allowing his breath to slow. He coughed and took a few more shuddering breaths before lifting his head.

“Fuck…” Yuuri groaned, a wide, blissed-out smile across his cheeks. 

“That good?” Viktor chuckled, his chest puffing a bit at the compliment. Viktor was nearly out of breath and painfully hard in his slacks as he reached for the box of tissues beside his computer and offered it to Yuuri. 

“I don’t know… you tell me.” Yuuri laughed, pushing himself upright and turning to show Viktor what was possibly the most sinfully lewd thing he had ever seen. Yuuri nodded down at the mess he had made in the panties. He had come untouched. Well, sort of. Viktor moaned at the sight of it, the pale blue lace wet with pearly come, the head and shaft of his cock glistening with his own spend.

And Viktor had been the one to do it. A lick of flame ran down his spine and his cock throbbed painfully.

"I hope you've got another round in you?" Viktor bit his lip, hoping he would say yes, praying that he would be lucky enough to wring another orgasm from his perfect body. Viktor’s musings were cut short when Yuuri laughed, a harsh, throaty thing. 

“What kind of question is that?” He asked over his shoulder, resettling on his elbows after finishing his cleanup. His panties and the fishnets had slid down to mid-thigh, leaving his round, freshly-spanked bare ass in the air to be admired, to be touched, to be _fucked._

“Am I being presumptuous for thinking you might be tired after that?” Viktor returned, a grin pulling at his cheeks. 

“I think you aren’t giving me enough credit, Nikiforov-saaaan. I’m just getting started.” Yuuri purred as he wiggled his rear again, a tempting _‘come and get it’_ , and Viktor was a weak man. “So… are you going to fuck me on your desk, or do I have to bat my eyelashes and ask again?"

Viktor was slowly getting used to this new, bossier, _demanding_ side of Yuuri, giving up trying to reconcile it with the quiet, blushing Yuuri he had known. They were two sides of the same coin; the Yuuri who wore soft sweaters and fawned over Makkachin when she visited the office, and the Yuuri who wore fishnets under his work attire and demanded to be fucked, folded in half over his desk.

"Ohohoho,” Viktor laughed through the tightening arousal in his throat, “is that what you think about me doing to you, Yuuuuuri? Bending you over my big desk and fucking you silly?” Viktor groaned, palming himself over his slacks, any modesty flung far out the window by that point. “Is that what you were imagining, with that toy buried deep in your ass? Thinking about me instead?”

"Yes! Yes, every _goddamn_ day! Please!" Yuuri begged, his legs trembled underneath him. It seemed he was hell-bent on seeing Viktor die before he got the chance to fuck him.

"Gods above, Yuuri..." Viktor moaned deep in his chest. It felt like a punch in the stomach, all the air in his lungs was pressed out in an instant by the way he begged.

"Why else do you think I wore all this under my sweater and slacks?" Yuuri’s voice began to sound more and more desperate, pitching higher and higher the longer Viktor dragged it out. 

"So you _have_ been wearing this for me." Viktor crooned, tracing the hem of black lace that stopped just above the small of his back. Viktor wasn't a particularly vain man. He knew he was attractive, if the sheer number of double-takes in the courtroom was any proof. He thought Yuuri simply wasn't interested, despite his display at the Christmas party… but now he knew for certain. Yuuri was _more_ than interested.

"Well, it's not because it's comfortable.” Yuuri replied simply, pulling a laugh from the Russian. 

“I'm flattered that you'd wearing something so… beautiful just for me, Yuuuuuuu-riiiii.” The lawyer breathed as he closed the distance between them, kneeling between his legs, huffing a hot breath against Yuuri's pink, fluttering hole. “Should I use protection, Yuuri?” Viktor murmured before continuing.

“You and my toys are the only ones who have been between my legs, Viktor.” Yuuri crooned over his shoulder. A hungry possessiveness lurched forward in Viktor at that.

“Good. All mine.” Viktor growled and dove in. _He was first._ This was his, only his. Greedy hands pulled Yuuri’s hips back into his face, the stale taste of lube and silicone flavored Yuuri's rim as Viktor licked and laved and sucked at the delicate flesh. Yuuri quickly devolved to whimpering moans with the ministrations of Viktor's tongue. 

Yuuri’s noises sank into Viktor’s very core as he fucked him with his tongue, keeping the muscle rigid to push in and out of Yuuri’s entrance. He was making a mess, spit was running down his chin and his lips would surely regret the way he was sucking on Yuuri’s flesh in the morning, but Viktor was a greedy man. And he intended to milk more of those keening, whimpering yeses from Yuuri’s mouth, to coax scream after scream from him as he reached a hand down to fondle his sac, so soft and hairless (and from Yuuri’s breathless begging, _sensitive_ ).

When the noises seemed to reach their crescendo, Viktor pulled away to admire his work, Yuuri nearly melted to the desk, his legs shaking and the crown jewel of it all, Yuuri’s hole, wet and red and nearly ready to be filled. He moved to begin undressing, to join Yuuri in baring far too much skin for a professional setting, in retrospect.

“D-don’t…” Yuuri murmured as Viktor began to loosen his tie. 

“Don’t?” Viktor repeated, cocking a curious eyebrow up to the ceiling.

“Leave your clothes on. Please?” Yuuri asked in a way that assured him that this was part of what Yuuri had spent his time imagining, being spread out and bare for a mostly-clothed Viktor. The thought sent a chill down his spine. 

“So dirty, Yuuri.” Viktor grinned wolfishly, sliding the silk of his tie back up snugly to his throat, reaching for the gold tie clip in the bowl with his cufflinks. “I’d better make sure this doesn’t get in the way, then.” Yuuri outright moaned. Viktor slowly slid the clip into place, watching Yuuri’s eyes blow wide. He would definitely be wearing more three-pieces if this was how Yuuri reacted to a simple tie clip and cufflinks.

Viktor made a mental note to thank Chris for the previously preposterous idea of keeping a bottle of lube in the bottom drawer of his desk. _‘For stress relief, mon cher.’_ He withdrew the small bottle and uncapped the lid, the clicking sound accompanied by Yuuri’s wet moan. Viktor squeezed the perfect amount onto his first two fingers, rolling the viscous fluid between them to warm it just enough.

“Please, Viktor, hurry?” Yuuri whined, still struggling to keep his lower half supported on shaky legs. Viktor tutted, swatting playfully at his rear. 

“Let me finish getting you ready first, Yuuri.” Viktor chuckled as he swiped the lube over the furl of Yuuri’s entrance, a hissed gasp meeting the movement. “I wouldn’t dream of actually hurting you.” The Russian admitted. 

“I’m not made of glass, Viktor. Just fuck me.” Yuuri snapped, the sass was almost cute, given their positions. Viktor laughed again, despite the glare Yuuri gave him over his shoulder.

“I know you aren’t. But I’m... _larger_ than average and I think you would probably prefer to be ready for that.” (Viktor knew that was a slight understatement, he was a bit bigger than he cared to brag about. It had put off more than a few partners in his short-lived prior dating experience.) Viktor met Yuuri’s glare with hooded eyes and the Japanese man swallowed a moan, his cheeks burning with a flush that had crawled down his throat and was now spreading across his chest. Viktor pressed his pointer finger in with little resistance, quickly and efficiently stretching Yuuri open with the prep he had done with his tongue moments ago. It wasn’t long before Viktor was sliding in a second finger and scissoring the muscle open, convincing Yuuri’s body to adjust. 

Yuuri, of course, was moaning and writhing under Viktor’s touch the moment he brushed long fingers over his prostate, chanting wet recitations of _onegai, please, please, please, pozhaluysta!_ and Viktor could barely restrain his craving to fill Yuuri when he heard the Russian fall from his mouth. Though his accent was thick, just the sound of it lit a fire under his skin. He added a third finger and Yuuri took it easily as breathing. 

“Are you ready, Yuuri?” Viktor cooed softly, fighting to keep his breath under control. Yuuri thrust his hips up a little more and peered over his shoulder again, his eyes flashing with need, want and so much more.

His soft lips curled up into the most lascivious smile Viktor had ever seen as he purred, "Since the Christmas party, Viktor. Please, don't make me wait any more."

Viktor couldn’t have denied him if he tried. The purr of his honey voice sparkled like champagne in his veins and he was unzipping his slacks and pulling himself out before he’d realized he had moved at all. A few quick pumps of the slippery lube over his cock had a tear of precome dripping from his slit and into the soft material of Yuuri’s lacy boyshorts, an image that Viktor would surely not be forgetting any time soon. He lined up with Yuuri’s entrance and pressed gently against him, Yuuri nodded violently, reaching behind himself to spread his own cheeks open. 

“God, Yuuri… so _fucking_ tight-” Viktor moaned as he pressed in, Yuuri’s body welcoming the flared head of him with the kind of heat Viktor had only imagined until now. It engulfed him entirely, pulling him in deeper like gravity. He had seen it with the toy, Yuuri’s body fucking itself with just the use of his muscles, but to feel it, clenching around his own flesh? _God,_ Viktor Nikiforov might perish tonight, buried between his secretary’s asscheeks. 

“M-more, _motto,_ please-” Yuuri moaned, rocking his hips back. “Want more…” he sounded so _needy_ , so _desperate_ , Viktor sucked in a hissed breath through gritted teeth as he sank in deeper. He had to go slow. Yuuri needed time to adjust. Viktor was at least an inch thicker around than even he could reach when he curled his own hand around it, something that large didn’t go in easily. 

With slow, rolling thrusts, Viktor pushed in further and further, trying to hold desperately to his sanity as his orgasm loomed dangerously near already. Yuuri’s body gripped tightly at his length as it speared him open, both men swallowing shallow, shaky breaths. Viktor bottomed out with a throaty groan, pulling a whimpering moan from the man below him. 

“Fuck, Yuuri… it’s all in. _Bozhe moy_... you’re doing so perfect for me.” Viktor poured the praise over him like a deity to be worshipped, and maybe he was, it would certainly explain how Viktor could nearly see the gates of Heaven when he closed his eyes. Viktor trailed his hands down the plush curves of Yuuri’s body, they were warm and soft under his fingers, and Yuuri shuddered when his hands wrapped around the wide swell of his hips.

Slowly Viktor began to move, guiding Yuuri’s body back onto his cock as he pressed in, his pelvis meeting the hot flesh of Yuuri’s ass with every stroke. It was addicting, watching his dick disappear into Yuuri like this, and listening to his warbling cries, knowing he was the one causing them. He began to pick up his pace, pressing out a gasping breath with each stroke. Yuuri moaned and squeaked his name as Viktor found his perfect, heart-pounding pace, savoring the sound of his balls slapping against Yuuri's perineum. 

“V-Viktor, harder!” Yuuri screamed over the wet slap of flesh on flesh, ripping a growling moan from the Russian as he watched his cock disappear into the tight heat of Yuuri’s body. Viktor quickly shifted his position, hoisting one of Yuuri’s legs up over his shoulder; a loud tearing noise echoed in the office, his fishnets ripped clean in two. But neither of them really noticed it. 

Viktor pistoned into him relentlessly with the added leverage of Yuuri’s leg. From this vantage, Viktor could see the blissed out, blushed face of his partner breathlessly panting, his mouth open and wet, eyes bleary and unfocused. Viktor wrapped the still-slick palm of his hand around Yuuri’s cock, full and proud again after coming already once that afternoon. 

He stroked once, twice, three times in conjunction with his thrusts, watching as Yuuri’s face contorted with that delirious pleasure he hadn’t been able to see in full before, but now he could never look away. 

“S-so close, Viktor don’t stop, please!” Yuuri begged between heaving breaths, his hole clenching erratically around Viktor again. It nearly separated Viktor’s soul from his body, the slick glide, the maddening pressure, it was all too much to hold back any longer.

Yuuri came with a panting scream, “Vi-hiktor, yesyesyes, _Vik-toooOOoruu_!”, his spend landing on the surface of the desk and in Viktor's clenched fist. Viktor followed over the edge immediately after him, his body finally releasing that painfully tight coil of pleasure in his gut. Viktor thrust in one last time and stilled; his orgasm felt violent, a jolt of lightning tearing him apart and Yuuri’s touch putting him back together again.

He probably shouted something in Russian, maybe it was English. Maybe it was nonsense, but Viktor didn’t care. All that truly mattered was the way Yuuri shivered and clenched erratically around him, whimpering with overstimulation. Viktor withdrew slowly, whispering soft apologies as he set Yuuri’s leg down gently.

“Are you okay? Was I too rough? I'm sorry, I-”

“ShhhhHHhhhHhhh. Give me a second.” Yuuri rasped, catching his breath as his own orgasm cleared away like fog on a sunny day.

“Take all the time you need.” Viktor said softly, wiping away the remnants of drying lube and come from his spent cock. “Would you like help cleaning up?” Viktor offered, his mouth going dry at the sight of his come dripping out of Yuuri, landing in a pearly pool in his stretched and abused panties. The fishnets… they probably wouldn't see another day. Viktor mourned for them. 

“Like I would say no.” Yuuri said quietly, humming softly as Viktor helped him step out of the boyshorts and shredded fishnets, carefully wiping a tissue over the raw flesh between his cheeks. 

Yuuri groaned as he pushed himself up off the desk top, arching his spine in a deep curve. He looked like a cat, stretching after a long nap in the sun. Viktor offered a hand down, easing him upright again. "Guess I won't be wearing these again." Yuuri mumbled as he saw the torn fishnets, ripped at the center seam from where Viktor had lifted his leg.

"Hmmm, that's a shame.” Viktor mused, a finger pressed to his lips. “I'd have loved to see you in something like this again. It suits you."

"You really think so, huh?" Yuuri chuckled, stretching his arms over his head and tossing the tights into the bin against the wall.

"Of course, Yuuri. Would I lie to you?" Viktor asked, combing his hair back into its usual impeccable silver swoop. 

"Well, you are a lawyer." The younger man teased, distractingly naked from the waist down. Viktor pressed his fingertips to his chest, draping a hand over his eyes in mock-offense. 

“Low blow, Yuuuuuuuri. How ever shall I recover?” His theatrics always pulled a laugh from Yuuri, and he loved hearing that bright, beautiful sound echo around the office. “So… are you feeling alright? That was… that was a lot.” Viktor tugged at his collar, his tie felt far too tight for his liking. “And that was your first time?”

“Yeah, it was… and it was amazing, Ni- Viktor.” Yuuri caught himself, a short peal of laughter falling from his lips. “I really enjoyed that. Toys don't quite do sex justice… I don't know if I can go back to just the toys now.” His smile was glittery and captivating, the way it split his round, rosy cheeks. Viktor wanted to kiss those rosebud lips, tease that beautiful flush into his vanilla cheeks every chance he could. Before Viktor could think to close the gap between them, Yuuri’s smile faded slightly, shifting to something softer, something that looked almost like worry. “But… I… I don’t want you to think I’m… _easy_.” he whispered the last word like a secret.

"Easy? Easy?!” Viktor asked incredulously, nearly scowling at his secretary- no, that didn’t seem quite right anymore- his Yuuri. “I have been dreaming about doing that _and more_ for months. If anything, you’re the opposite of easy, because you are damned near impossible to ignore." Viktor reached across the space between them and cupped Yuuri’s cheek in his palm.

" _More_? What exactly do you mean, more?" Yuuri asked, looking up at Viktor through those thick, lush lashes again. The amber of his eyes nearly shone gold in the afternoon sun streaming in through the window. Viktor swallowed the lump in his throat and pressed forward.

“ _More_ meaning I'd love to take you out to dinner. Tonight, maybe?" Yuuri let Viktor hang in limbo far longer than he would have liked, humming thoughtfully in what was very clearly an imitation of the lawyer.

“On one condition.” Yuuri held up a single finger as he bent to pick up his discarded pants, stepping into them au natural, his panties being far too damp and sticky to wear home. 

“And that is?” Viktor asked curiously, his eyebrow peaking up again. 

“Change your slacks first.” Yuuri’s eyes flickered down to the crotch of his dark grey slacks, where a very obvious, wet stain had bloomed. Yuuri winked as he pulled his sweater back over his head, the pale blue silk disappearing once again. Viktor’s words failed him for the thousandth time that day and Yuuri sat himself in Viktor’s plush desk chair as he slid into his leather loafers again. “You have my cell number, right?” He asked nonchalantly. 

“Yes, I’ve had it saved since you started.” Viktor admitted, knowing full well that Yuuri’s contact had more than a few heart emojis behind it.

“Pick me up at eight? I’ll change too, maybe you’ll have another surprise waiting for you underneath.” Yuuri crooned as he stood again, grabbing hold of Viktor’s tie and pulling him close once again. “See you then?”

“See you then, Yuuuuuri.” Viktor breathed, leaning that last inch into Yuuri’s kiss-bitten lips.

_________________________

_**me** (sent 5:34) I owe you a thousand favors you meddling hamster_  
 _ **Phichit** (sent 5:35) OHMYGOD TELL ME EVERYTHING_  
 _ **Phichit** (sent 5:35) DID HE LIKE THE LINGERIE_  
 _ **Phichit** (sent 5:35) I BET HE DID _  
_**Phichit** (sent 5:35) gsjaknzbskhdbsjak Yuuuuriiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!_  
 _ **me** (sent 5:36) he definitely liked it._  
 _ **me** (sent 5:36) we're going out for dinner tonight_  
 _ **Phichit** (sent 5:37) *UNHOLY SCREECHING*_  
 _ **me** (sent 5:38) should I wear the red lacy ones tonight? From the Eros line?_  
 _ **Phichit** (sent 5:39) YES OH MY GOD YESSSSSSSSSS_  
 _ **Phichit** (sent 5:39) GET IT YUURI_  
 _ **Phichit** (sent 5:39) GET THAT LAWYER D_  
 _ **Phichit** (sent 5:39) I'm so proud of my best friend _  
_**Phichit** (sent 5:40) crying.png_

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the kinkiest things I've written in a while. I hope y'all enjoyed! Leave a kudos if you did, say hi in the comments! Kudos and comments fuel this poor little smut peddler. (and my ongoing projects 😏)
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


End file.
